The Best Way
by Hallucinating Skys
Summary: The best way to let your parents know which way you swing? Why, letting them walk in on you and your favorite blonde, of course! SasuNaru Drabble AU


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, it belongs to the great Kishimoto-sensei and we'll keep it that way. I'd probably fuck it up if I owned it.

**Warning:** A bit of boyxboy and mild language.

**Summary:** Sasuke decides to come out of the closet...with a little help from Naruto of course. Drabble AU

**A/N:** Yes, I'm not dead!

* * *

"So, we're just gonna lay around here?" asked Naruto, sitting up and readjusting himself on Sasuke's bed. The dark-haired teen sitting at the computer desk across the room remained silent, tapping away at the keyboard.

"Sasuke," he whined, sounding like a bratty child. Azure eyes narrowed when there was still a lack of response.

For the past week, Sasuke had been uncharacteristically asking—nearly pleading—Naruto to hang out. Every free minute they had together, he was asking the blonde to come over. Said blonde easily agreed, disregarding his friend's odd behavior—he wasn't going to pass up one of the few moments Sasuke wasn't acting like a complete bastard. Every time they tried to hang out, however, Naruto would fall asleep in the car on the way back to Sasuke's, only to be woken up outside his own house to a pissy Sasuke ranting, "Get the hell out of my car and go wipe your goddamn saliva all over something else and not my car,"

Asshole. He didn't drool that much.

So today, when basketball practice had been cancelled because Coach Gai was having a training session with his most prized student, Rock Lee—Naruto shuddered at the thought of the two spandex-clad look-alikes—Sasuke had immediately dragged Naruto back to his house, keeping the blonde awake by blasting the radio.

And now, here they were: A bored Naruto sitting on a perfectly made bed, and Sasuke typing some paper for school.

"Oi, bastard! Stop ignoring me," Naruto said, chucking one of the decorative pillows across the room, successfully thwacking the teen in the back of the head. Sasuke turned slowly, shooting a cold glare at the blonde and effectively shutting him up.

"Jackass," he grumbled under his breath as Sasuke returned his onyx eyes to the computer screen.

The constant tapping of the keyboard was the only thing that filled the silence in the large room. Naruto glanced around at the deep gray walls and polished furniture, trying to find something to entertain himself. Sasuke had been asking him for a week and when they finally got to hang out, _this_ was all they did? Honestly, he could be doing something better than this right not, he had plenty of other options…sorta.

"Screw this," mumbled Naruto as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm leaving,"

"And how do you expect to get home?" Sasuke asked, unfazed.

"I'll call Gaara," he shrugged simply, pulling his phone from his pocket as he heard footsteps approaching from down the hall.

In a moment, Sasuke was above him, his arms on either side of him, keeping him from moving any further. The blonde's breath caught as Sasuke's dark eyes bore into his, and suddenly the small distance that Sasuke had left between them was gone. The dark-haired teen pressed his lips onto Naruto's, causing a surprised 'eep' to sound from him. A strange feeling—Excitement? Lust?—started in the pit of his stomach and seemed to spread throughout every inch of his body before he came to his senses and tried to push Sasuke off.

"Bastard! What the hell do you--?!" Naruto was abrubtedly cut off when Sasuke took the opportunity of the blonde's open mouth to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue into the warm cavern.

Azure orbs widened considerably as he stared at the pale face of his best friend. And then, he surprised even himself when his eyes slowly slid closed and he allowed himself to be lowered farther onto the bed, Sasuke climbing atop him partially. Their tongues touched clumsily against one another, following each others lead. Naruto let out a small mewl just as he heard the door knob twist open slowly. His eyes shot open. He begin to panic, trying to get off the bed and away from the awkward position that he would rather not be caught in, but Sasuke kept him pinned down, seemingly oblivious.

The door swung open and the crashing of expensive glass as it hit the ground sounded. Naruto looked over just in time to see the stunned face of Mikoto Uchiha right before she fled down the hallway.

Sasuke pulled away, smirking at the blonde as he climbed off the bed. Naruto stared at him, a hot flush rushing to his cheeks almost immediately as Sasuke gazed down at him with mesmerizing eyes.

"Y-you…you…! And your…your mom! Oh god, your mom!" Naruto stammered, horrified.

"They had to find out someway," Sasuke shrugged, running the back of his sleeve across his mouth to remove any access saliva—yeah, he wasn't complaining about it now. "I enjoyed this way the most,"

"You used me!" the blonde shrieked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and, with an even smugger smirk plastered on his lips, returned to the computer. Naruto stared at his back, trying to make sense of what had just happened and trying to deal with the feelings that were suddenly rising inside him at the same time.

"Sasuke, what happened to Mother…?" Itachi asked as he passed by his younger brother's room. His dark eyes slid from a flushed Naruto lying on the bed, to Sasuke who sat nonchalantly at his desk. Putting two and two together was simple enough. "About time,"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all liked it. I haven't written in a while so this might be a little rusty. And towards the end it might be rushed, my friend was laying in my lap while I wrote this and she was threatening me to finish it quickly. She is such a loving person.  
Oh, and, I'm going to posting another fic tomorrow or the next day and it's going to be multi-chaptered! Hoorah! I think this one might actually go somewhere...possibly. So check that out. The writing will be considerably better there, as well.  
Reviews will fill me with happiness! And you do not want a grumpy me.

Ja.


End file.
